The Boone Ultimatum
by BOONELOVER69
Summary: Boone's son, Jimmy Broone, is kidnapped by the Homeless Army. Intent on finding his son and ridding the Mojave Wasteland of the Homeless Army and its sympathizers, Boone travels to new places and meets new people. Can he trust them, or will he have to rely only on his Sniper Rifle?
1. Chapter I

It was a dark night… Boone was with his young son, Jimmy Broone… This was their first adventure… They were looking for crisp dollar bills. Boone's number one choice was an old factory. It was a major building in the area… that means lots of crisp dollar bucks lying around for Boone to touch and check out. Arriving at the entrance of the building, Boone and his young son saw the door was chained up good.

" _Well… Son… I guess we'll have to find another way in…_ " said Boone to Jimmy Broone, his son.

" _ok_ " said Jimmy Broone to Boone, his father and also mentor.

" _ok also_ " said Boone.

Boone slammed his beret against the chains on the door. The chains made a rusty, snapping sound but still held strong. He banged his beret again, this time mildly yelling. The chain exploded into clouds of shrapnel, almost killing both the adventurers, but the door was open. It was dark inside… _easily_ more dark than outside. The moon was bright so Boone had to put his hand over his eyes… This made it easier to see because it wasn't as bright… but it was dark in the factory… Boone brought down his hand and, well… it was a little better to see.

Boone looked at his Jimmy Broone, his son. " _Go in and make sure it's safe ok._ "

He kind of pushed Jimmy Broone on the shoulder but almost missed, so this time he punched Jimmy Broone onto the Shoulder very hard. Boone physically and emotionally abused his son but actually it was fine… Boone was in the army. The son moved forward a few paces into the darkness.

" _Actually wow, it's dark in here Father and also Mentor Boone…_ "

Boone had a disgusting look on his face, " _I already knew that… actually I noticed it was dark before you did…_ "

In front of the two adventurers was a set of stairs leading up to a second level. The stairs looked very nice even though they were 200 years old, since this building is… old. This gave Boone hope that he'd find the mother of all wasteland treasure… some big bucks dollar.

At the top of the staircase was a small office, with a desk opposite them.

" _Check it Father and also Mentor Boone, it's-_ " Boone shoved Jimmy Broone out of way and slid over the top of the desk.

" _Help me get this open, Jimmy Broone._ "

His son crouched beside him trying to picklock the desk drawers open.

Boone looked down at him, " _Basically hurry up or else…_ "

Only a few seconds had passed when the both of them heard a rattling outside.

Boone whipped out his sniper rifle… " _I'll check it out… maybe it's a homeless person… then I will end their life._ "

Jimmy Broone watched as Boone snuck up to the office's window. It had a clear view of a area outside, but there were four sides to the building.

" _I don't see anyone… maybe they're already in the building…_ "

Jimmy Broone could feel the lock getting weak…

" _Jimmy Broone, go downstairs and check it out… if there's a homeless person downstairs or even just a generally impoverished wastelander, we need to end their life... no mercy._ "

Jimmy Broone didn't look at his Father and Mentor Boone, " _Give me a second, I'm almo-_ "

Boone moved his sunglasses down so they were still above his nose but his eyes were visible…

" _Woah woah woah… I don't think so… I am a Military man ok… I was in the 1_ _st_ _Recon… I'll shoot you ok._ "

Jimmy Broone sighed… " _ok Father and Mentor Boone… hold the bobbypin in place so I-_ "

Boone did a sweet jog across the room and grabbed Jimmy Broone by the arm, " _ok go ok… I got it ok go…_ "

He did a 1st Recon maneuver and pushed his son down the stairs. Boone heard a loud slam on the concrete floor downstairs…

" _Phew don't worry, I am ok…_ "

Four seconds later, he heard what sounded like a roof collapse…

" _Phew again I am ok again._ "

Boone went over to the desk and did a extremely masculine kick on the bobby pin, causing it to fall out of the lock. He had a frustrated face on his head.

"My son is incompetent…"

He called for his son… " _Jimmy Broone come on._ "

He pulled a piece of cloth from his back pocket and huffed on the scope of his weapon… then gave it a very thorough cleaning for multiple minutes. It was then that he heard it. The distinct sound of boots on metal that boots make when they step on metal. The stairs were made of metal. In that instant, Boone knew what was going down… Jimmy Broone had found the invader and paid him to go play tricks on his father… but Boone had seen this a thousand times while in the service, Boone was in the military… 1st Recon. He was ready for it this time.

" _Alright…_ " Boone whispered.

He got up against the wall behind him and waited… the sound was getting closer… closer…

" _this is it… I gotta protect myself and my treasure also…_ "

The moment he saw the intruder step into the office, Boone leaped up onto the desk and did an impressive spinning motion while yelling the f-word. He made a clean shot right into the homeless person's face. Blood covered Boone's sunglasses and his beret… and his Shirt. Blood was onto his sunglasses. He brought them down off his face. It was only then that he realized his son still hadn't come up yet… He looked at the body… completely unrecognizable because of the _intensely_ impressive shot he had just made… but his Son didn't see it happen… Boone didn't have any way to record this on video… Boone remembered… This is the future where there is no cameras… they were destroyed because of the Nukes. Boone felt light-headed - his knees gave out from under him. He fell backwards onto the desk, nauseous, feeling like he was going to lose consciousness…

" _Such a fine shot… now I will lose some authority over my Son Jimmy Broone because he didn't watch me destroy this man…_ "

Boone tried to put himself back together… " _I can still tell him about it… in graphic detail…_ "

He pushed himself off the desk and regained his balance, then left the office. He didn't bother stepping over the body, he just stepped on it violently. The factory floor was empty. He heard nobody…

" _My son Jimmy Broone… where are you…?_ "

In this moment again, Boone began to grasp the reality of his situation… he ripped his beret (of the 1st Recon variety) from his head and threw it on the floor. The floor was damp with runoff water, which he wasn't expecting, so he picked it back up quickly. Too many things were going through his head to think clearly, like he usually does… but he knew one thing…

" _Well my son was kidnapped by the Homeless Army._ "

Boone held no grudges against homeless people before this… but now that they had kidnapped his son…

" _The Homeless Army is going to wish it didn't mess with me…_ " Boone said this out loud.


	2. Chapter II

Our hero and possibly true Lord and Savior Boone dragged his boots in the sand. Although the factory was… very far away from him… the incident that had happened there was still right onto his… brain… his head. The night sky was still overhead, and he was sure he saw a star that looked just like the dot of a sniper rifle's scope... It was then that he heard it…

" _yeah ok._ "

Boone looked up at a neon sign that said "BAR." Boone had become a Lucky Man and stumbled upon the alcohol Bar that was in the desert…. The Mojave desert… there were Brahman tied up to the railings outside the saloon… there must have been many people inside. Boone had a bad feeling about this…

"Jimmy Broone's kidnappers might just be waiting in there for me… this could be an ambush…"

Boone sneaked over to the side of the building but was spotted instantly by a man near the entrance… probably a spy for the Homeless Army…

" _Do you have any spare caps… I haven't had a drink for days…_ "

Boone studied his face… it was a man.

" _No way spy... you captured my Son Jimmy Broone!_ "

He kicked him through the front window of the Bar. Glass shattered all over the floor inside and made a loud sound… like a explosion. Boone had extreme shellshock (of the 1st Recon variety) and became enraged through no fault of his own. The spy was covered in shards, bleeding very hard…

" _please someone help me ok!"_

Boone knew this was a code phrase which might bring more H.A. boys to the spy's aid. Standing right outside the broken window, Boone equipped a silencer onto his rifle... another man came up to the wounded piece of trash...

" _hmm I will heal you…_ "

Boone did the sunglasses motion where they were below his eyes but above his nose...

" _Well well well… I got two Homeless Army soldiers… and a Gun in my hands…_ "

The medic spy looked up at the Hero Boone,

" _no I have a place of residence._ "

Again, Boone was brave and made a lightning quick decision,

" _well you are a H.A. sympathizer._ " Boone unloaded his silenced sniper rifle onto the two enemies' faces.

" _Good…_ " he said out loud.

Boone went around the side of the building and crawled through an open window that lead into the same room the bodies were in. He saw glasses on the tables… with alcohol in them…

" _Must be a bar…_ " he whispered.

Everybody stared at him… Boone knew they must be ready to get him…

" _Why did you kill these people well?_ " the Bar people asked.

Boone is not easy to confuse… but he was absolutely puzzled… how did they know he was the one who shot them?

" _no that wasn't me…_ " Boone tried to do incognito… he tucked his shirt into his pants… although his shirt was already too short so it didn't stay tucked…

He sat at the bar facing away from the patrons (H.A. thugs). Boone raised his hand in front of him…

" _can I get a drink of… alcohol…_ " He grinned and said alcohol again… this time a little louder.

" _You just shot the bartender man…_ " said one of the Bar people.

A bartender is a person who sells a illegal drink called… a alcohol… all bartenders are bad people… Boone understood it all along... but he tried to avoid the accusations… how could they have known it was _him_ that killed the person and also the other person as well _…_ he had a silencer onto his gun…

" _Whoever it was… those people were probably working with the Homeless Army… whoever killed them is a hero…"_

Another voice flew directly into Boone's ears… " _Hmm what is the Homeless Army?_ "

An obvious plant, Boone thought. It was better to stay on the down low for as long as impossible…

" _oh bartender I just need a little… drink._ " Boone kept raising his hand.

The people behind Boone continued to whine at him… it was getting out of control...

" _the bartender is dead… we saw you do it... you have NO TALENT… YOUR SON JIMMY BROONE WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU ONESHOTTED THAT HOMELESS MAN._ " Boone could not take the pressure anymore…

He slammed his hands on the bar… " _I did it. I killed those people…_ "

The whole "Bar" had already become quiet again and everybody was enjoying their refreshing Bar Beverages with alcohol… but not now…The whole saloon was silent… except for a man in the corner of the room who was mid-sentence and said the n-word _extremely_ loud… people next to him looked noticeably uncomfortable. Boone stood up from the seat. A bearded man walked over to Boone and then stepped back some because Boone wasn't all the way out of his seat yet so the two men were closer than they should have been…

" _Why did you do it? Well?_ " asked the bearded man.

The man had a beard… he was taller than Boone and also very muscular… he was what Boone hoped to be someday… but not now… the reason not now is because Boone had a very young son… named Jimmy Broone… who sucked the life out of him because he was not smart like Boone and also very young and not older than Boone.

Boone looked at the man with a cold stare, " _They were possibly infiltrators from the Homeless Army…_ "

The man looked shaken when he heard this. "… _The Homeless Army? Why were they here?_ "

Boone patted the man on the shoulder… " _Don't worry, it was me who killed them…_ "

The man asked… " _no why were they here?_ "

Boone tried his best to explain the situation to this man while the rest of the bar listened in… after Boone finished… the man looked like he was putting the pieces together in his head and also used his fingers to count…

" _Did you say Jimmy Broone was your_ _ **son**_ _? Then that means… you must be Bone._ "

[notice Boone's name is purposefully misspelled]

" _Actually it's Boone._ "

[EDITOR'S NOTE: incredible payoff]

The man grabbed Boone's hand and shook it in front of Boone… " _The name's Jimmy Troone!_ "

It took some time but Boone's eyes lit up, although he was still wearing sunglasses.

" _You're famous in the NCR… Here is how you became Famous… you were a good mayor and also you executed people who couldn't afford to pay rent._ "

Both men shook hands for a minute, or maybe even two minutes, while staring into each other's eyes. Please understand though, that Boone is still the more impressive legend in the entire world… They also clapped into each other's faces. Boone had a smile onto his face for the first time in many days…

" _Let's have a round on the house for my friend Jimmy Troone and also me… Boone._ "

They drank one bottle of "alcohol" and then burned the bartender's body after looting it of valuables.

" _Boone, if a Homeless Army came this way, then they must be… long gong, I mean gone… you should head to The Boomer Airport… they will be able to… help._ "

Boone, after taking a quick glance at his 1st Recon Beret said,

" _ok why didn't you stop them?_ "

Jimmy Troone tried to apologize… " _I had no idea they kidnapped your son… you have to forgive me…_ "

Boone wasn't falling for it… " _Hmm, playing the long cong, I mean con? You really think I wouldn't see passed the façade of a little light genocide on poor people? Yeah right, H.A. sympathizer…_ "

He stuck his knife into Jimmy Troone's muscular neck and watched him die and then set the Bar on fire.

" _Next stop… Boomer HQ… the Boomer Airport… here I come… next stop…"_


	3. Chapter III

Boone continued to say the Boomer Airport name while he was walking… he was able to do both things at the same time… he was a superior human…

" _Wait a second…_ " Boone figured it out. " _Boomer Airport sounds like Boone Airport… they could have stolen the airport from my Father, Boone Older…_ "

Boone thought his father didn't own an airport, but… he must have… Boone could see the airport hangers in the distance. The sun was coming up behind the buildings. Boone thought it would have been good if that was a nuke explosion instead of a sun. Boone likes to fantasize about the planet getting nuked again and using his masculine authority to get into a position of power… he thinks about executing dissenters…

 ** _KABOOM_**

Boone heard a big explosion… " _This is it, well the world will blow up now._ "

He saw a Big explosion to his right, then another to his left… Boone ran to the Boomer Airport…

Boone got to the gate and then no more explosions… " _That was a quick end of the world and also I am still alive… I hope some people in the airport are also still alive so that I can create new social classes when I am the leader…_ "

Boone saw them… a Man and another Man and an Lady and also other people.

They yelled at him… " _What do you want… savage?_ "

Boone was upset… they yelled at him then they called him an… savage.

" _Hmm… I am surprised you survived the nuclear apocalypse unscathed… like me._ "

The people inside of the Boomer Airport looked at each other and then looked at each other again but at different people…

" _Hmm, what end of the world, well? Are you from… before the War…?_ "

Boone looked up at the people behind the fence and had a shadow covering his eyes and also his sunglasses too…

" _Yes, I survived the bombs, and I have to come in, also where is my father?_ "

The Boomer Airport people huddled together and did a group talk session… Boone used his handheld torch to cut the fence open.

A Boomer Person noticed his loud torch and covered their eyes because of its extreme brightness… " _No don't do that…_ "

An enormous chunk of the fence fell over. The people looked at Boone…

" _You have enginuity... what is your name, stranger…_ "

Boone was upset again because they kept calling him wrong names

" _It is Boone… You should have already known that… idiots…_ "

This is because 'Boone' and 'Boomer' sound similar. The Boomer Airport people looked confused… but then even more happy. Boone finally asked a question loudly… with his Sniper Rifle into his hands…

" _Alright… what's so funny well?_ "

The Boomer Airport people told him why they were happy.

Here is what they told him: " _Boone, we have_ -"

" _Also where is my son and also my father pretty much…_ " Boone asked, then he pulled out his Sniper Rifle and aimed at the Boomer Airport person's head.

" _We don't know Boone, but We can help you find them… if you help us also…_ "

Boone thought about it for around 10 minutes… " _ok, spit it out… What do you want me to do, well?_ "

The Boomer Airport people told Boone their plan.

Here is what they said: " _Boone, we have an old airplane that could fly again if you help fix it… You are from the world before the 'NUKE WAR' and also you are… from the army because you have an Army Hat and also the… gun. You must know how to repair this pre-war Army technology._ "

Boone looked at the people with a Serious look onto his face… " _Basically where is my son at? Are you working with the Homeless Army?_ "

The Boomer Airport people were even more intrigued,

" _What is the Homeless Army? Are they the people who made the Whole Planet nuked so it is now an wasteland, well?_ "

Boone told them… " _Yes they were probably trying to kill me but… they didn't count on me surviving…_ "

The Boomer Ariport people told Boone they would help him find his son if he helped them fix their Airplane. Boone was given a shack to rest in while the Airplane was being worked on. After Boone had… rested, a man came into his shack.

" _Who are you?!_ " shouted Boone. He aimed his Sniper Rifle at the man's face and put it into the man's mouth.

" _This is private property… I'm going to kill you!_ " Boone pulled the trigger.

Another man came into Boone's shack and got blood onto his face. Boone aimed the Sniper Rifle at this man also.

The man held up his arms, " _It's me Boone… the Boomer man._ "

Boone lowered his gun… astonished… " _You're with the Boomer people?_ "

The man shook his head up and maybe even down also. " _We need your help to fix this airplane._ "

Boone said " _oh ok._ "

The airplane was an Old airplane… it had green paint because it was a bomber airplane.

Boone had a smile onto his face… " _This should help me find my son. Let me fly it._ "

The Boomer man told Boone that it had to be fixed before it could be flown. If anyone could get the job done… it was him. He showed the man his 1st Recon beret, then held a meeting with all the Boomer people that night.

" _I can fix that plane,_ " Boone told the Boomer People, " _but I need your help… I need everybody to help me… find my son Jimmy Broone… he was captured by the Homeless Army._ "

The people were sad to hear this bad news and also clapped extremely hard and said they would help Boone. They continued to clap. Boone told them to shut up and used his Sniper Rifle to fire a warning shot into the audience.

Boone said to them, " _We will start tonight ok._ "

The people told him they couldn't start tonight. Boone was angry because this was a bad idea.

The Boomer Man went up to Boone… " _We don't have the right materials right now… the airplane might not be done for… a Long time._ "

Boone grabbed the man and shook him… right in front of everybody… " _I have to find my son! That plane is my only chance at finding my son!_ "

The audience was convinced… they chanted Boone's name and one person died of blood loss. The entire Boomer Airport people stormed into the Hanger where the Airplane Bomber plane was.

" _Let's get this plane working!_ " Boone yelled loud. The people were energized. They all helped to push the plane out of the hanger and onto the runway. Boone told people to fill the holes on the plane and also fix the issue of the plane looking like it will fall apart.

Two minutes had passed before one of the Boomers alerted Boone of feral ghouls beyond the fence. " _They are always out there during night… we have to be very quiet._ "

Boone told the Boomer person that they have to be assertive.

" _Watch this._ " He took a shot and hit one of them… " _Got'em_ "

There were dozens of them now and they were swarming through the hole Boone had cut in the fence…

" _ok my gun can't shoot that fast. Let me in the airplane._ "

The Boomer man went over to Boone… " _Boone it's not even close to being finished! You're not going to make it!_ "

Boone grabbed the man by his collar, " _Yes I will, also this was probably my father's airport so I get to use this plane._ "

The Boomer man looked very scared because the feral ghouls were coming close to the plane… " _Well at least let us go get our Weapons so we can… fight the enemy ghouls._ "

Boone grabbed him on the collar again, " _There's no time! The Boomer people have to get this plane into the air now!_ "

The man shook his head and did a army salute… " _yes Boone!_ "

Boone ran up to the cockpit and climbed in… " _LET US GO!_ "

The whole Boomer people pushed onto the airplane, causing it to move. Through the side window, Boone could see the ghouls getting closer. The plane was gaining speed. He got the airplane wheels moving and started going faster.

There were a lot of screams behind him and finally a gunfire… " _They should have shot the enemies before they pushed the airplane… maybe they should have… thought ahead._ "

It was the middle of the night so Boone could not see in front of him, but there were many explosions shaking the ground. The back of the airplane whipped off and it must have been housing a bomb because it exploded intensely behind him. Boone said the f-word loud. He didn't hear the people screaming anymore…

" _I must be in the air now…_ "

He pressed buttons on the console and could feel his intelligence climbing as fast as his altitude. He tried to look out the cockpit windows and maybe get a glimpse of his son Jimmy Broone somewhere below him. It was just too dark for him to see. Suddenly he was thrown out of his seat and slammed into the windshield. The airplane had made a crash landing and hit a building. Boone rubbed his head, which had a little bruise on it… he was angry because the Boomer people did a bad job of fixing the airplane, and now his head hurt. He climbed out of the cockpit and to his surprise… he had hit an airplane hangar…

" _Hmm what a coincidence…_ " Boone had just left a airport and now he was at another one.

It was a very small world, Boone thought… meaning that he should find his son in no time. Boone was smiling very hard because he thought about shooting more Homeless Army Soldiers.


	4. Chapter IV

Boone knew his journey would not be in vain when he saw the Tower in the distance.

" _This is the Homeless Army HQ…_ " said Boone to himself, since he was still alone.

The Tower was shining onto the night sky like a tower in the Night Sky. Boone approached a high wall constructed from Billboards. Boone spent the entire morning looking at the billboards. Boone could not make out any of the words. A man called for him.

" _Hey you… what are you… doing?_ " asked the man. He was getting close to Boone. Boone felt threatened.

" _Take a step back or else I will…_ " Boone pulled his Sniper Rifle over his shoulder and aimed it at the man…

" _I'm a gua-_ " Boone took the shot.

" _Too easy…_ " said Boone.

He unloaded his gun and loaded it again and pulled the bolt thing on the side of the gun. He also tested the zoom on his Sniper Rifle. It didn't have a zoom feature. While laboring, it hit him that he had not eaten a filling meal since his Son (Jimmy Broone) was kidnapped. Then it hit him again that there was fresh meat right in front of him. While eating the raw flesh, Boone scrounged around into the Man's pockets, searching for information regarding his son (Jimmy Broone). One thing caught his attention… chips. He studied them. This meant only one thing.

" _This must be Las Vegas…_ " better known as… " _Vice City…"_

Boone shoved leftover meat into his pockets and followed the wall, trying to find an entrance. Eventually, he met up with a Guard standing guard at the Entrance of… Vice City.

The guard stood up from his chair and greeted him. " _Hmm hello wastelander._ "

Boone felt threatened… The doors to Westside opened just as Boone finished reloading his Sniper Rifle again. Inside, he heard all sorts of sounds he hadn't heard before… children laughing… that's it. On the opposite side of town, he could see the Tower.

" _That's my objective…_ " Boone started marching and flipped his beret around 360 degrees. The people of Westside stood on the sidewalks. He imagined them clapping loudly.

" _Go get them, Boone!_ " they would have cried.

Unfortionately, it's not safe to share confidential information about his mission with civilians. Boone felt his feet hit the ground when he walked. He continued to move his legs in a forward motion until he reached the gates to the Strip.

" _Strip is a bad word…_ " claimed Boone accurately… " _no wonder this is Homeless Army HQ…_ "

Boone was met again with more guards… only this time… they were robots.

One of the robots wheeled over to him… " _Halt… you are not permitted to enter without a passport._ "

Boone calculated in his head the chance of making it passed these metal buckets of Metal. He figured he would probably not succeed… which is extremely unusual, maybe it was even part of his plan.

Boone turned around and felt a strange man yank on his shirt… " _Hey buddy, need a passport?_ "

Boone pulled down his sunglasses a little and lowered his head some… " _Hmm maybe… are you a spy for the H.A.?_ "

The man turned to the left and then to the right, maybe checking for H.A. spies. Boone figured the man was no spy himself… he had a very nice Suit on and also sunglasses.

" _Mick & Ralph's will hook you up with a passport… as long as you got the… caps…_" The man slid his middle finger and thumb together in front of Boone's face.

Boone took offense at this. He pushed the man away from him.

" _You're lucky you are wearing a suit, otherwise I would have put you down like a... Homeless Pers-_ " The man landed near the robot Guards and was disintegrated by their Plasma Guns.

Boone spent the entire day trying to find the Mich & Ralph Store. " _It will be worth it once I have a passport… Time to find my son once I have a passport…_ "

The door to Milk & Ralph's flew off its hinges, and slammed against the other side of the room.

Boone entered… " _I need a… passport. I have to get to Vice City…_ "

Ralph was lying behind the counter, fatally injured from the flying door.

Mack ran over to Boone. " _Well well well… looks like I run this place now._ "

He put Ralph out of his misery and took control of the Store… " _Welcome to Mitch's Store… under new… management…_ "

Boone leaned on the front counter. " _I need a… passport…_ "

The man looked at Boone, studying him. " _Trying to get into Vice City, eyh?_ "

Boone nodded. He held up one finger to show he only need "one" passport but discovered it was his middle finger, so he put it down quickly. Actually he kept it up.

" _I can get you one…_ " Malf said, _"… for a price._ "

Boone reached into his pockets, " _Hmm don't worry, I can handle a little… fee._ "

He flashed the store man one of the chips he took from the guard.

" _I only accept caps._ " Boone was very angry, what a waste of time. Boone walked out of the store angry and told passerby people that the store is a big… rip off.

The sun was setting behind the walls of Vice City… Boone had to get in somehow. The robot Guards were still patrolling the gates. They watched him approach. Boone took off his shirt and did one Jumping Jack. The robot Guards were looking… afraid.

He stood up straight so that one foot was facing them and the other foot was sideways but his body was kind of diagonal. " _Hmm I'm going to fight them without my gun to Go easy on them…_ "

One of the guards raised its Gun… but Boone ran up to it and did a Roundhouse kick onto it. The guard exploded in front of Boone, searing his eyebrows right off.

" _One down… five to go…_ " Two more robots zoomed toward him. Boone jumped up in the air and did a Double Roundhouse kick onto the robots causing them to explode next to each other…

" _You robots are… 2 easy_ " since he just defeated two of them. One of the robots shot its Plasma Gun at him. Boone ran to the robot but jumped while moving.

" _Time to switch it up a little…_ " Boone did a Roundhouse kick onto the Robot… it exploded. Boone ripped the Plasma Gun right off the robot's hand and aimed it at the last two robots…

" _You're going down… town…_ " Boone dropped the Plasma Gun and ran up to both of them. They held up their arms trying to block his attack, but… **nothing** could block Boone's… special Attack! Boone roundhouse kicked both robots, causing just one to explode. The other was crippled on the ground. Boone, sweating hard, crouched next to it and got sweat all over the robot's screen face…

" _Hmm… tell you what… Robot Guard… I'm going to let you live… so that you can tell your master to… let My son, Jimmy Broone go…_ " Boone tried to remember if these robots were part of the Homeless Army or not. He took out one of his Iconic Vice City chips and whipped it through the air into the Robot's _face_. The robot exploded on the face. Finally, this was it… Welcome to… Vice City.


	5. Chapter V

The streets of Vice City were filled with NCR soldiers. Boone high fived them hard. It wasn't a friendly high five. Boone was trying to assert his dominance and was doing actual harm to the soldiers.

One of the soldiers asked him, " _Boone what are you doing in Vice City instead of patrolling the area slightly outside of Vice City?_ "

Before Boone could answer, he heard a awful noise coming from up the Strip…

" _im wahhin hee…_ " Boone pushed the NCR people out of the way.

" _hey, Im Waakin hheeaa…_ " Boone felt his stomach turn. Could this be him?

A man in a checkered suit approached Boone…

" _Hey, I'm walkin heeah…_ " The man looked confident.

Boone lowered his head but his eyes were covered by the shadow of his beret. He was intense.

" _Well well well, if it isn't my old partner… Manny from the NCR._ "

" _Actually that is Benny"_ said one of the NCR soldiers. Benny lit a cigarette and blew smoke into Boone's mouth.

" _oh ok_ " said Boone. " _You must run the Homeless Army… anyway where is my son Jimmy Broone?_ " He held up his Sniper Rifle.

Benny lit another Cigarette with his lighter. " _Eh I'm wohkin heeah…_ "

Another NCR soldier translated: "Y _ou're going to want to talk to the Man that runs this town and also he runs the Resistance against the tyranny of… homeless people._ "

Boone's face lit up mostly from the explosions that lit up his face. This was it… Boone was ready to end the supremacy of the Homeless Army and also get his son. He and the other person entered the Tower. Inside was a Gambling Cashino. Boone hopped onto one of the stools. He'd never had the chance to gamble his money… but this was it. He shoved a pocket full of chips into the machine and completely jammed it.

Boone was having doubts about this place… " _What a piece of junk…_ "

They rode an elevator up to the penthouse, overlooking Vice City. Benny walked up to a big computer screen and pressed a button. A large, mustached man popped onto the screen. Boone was confused at first… how could a man be so big?

" _Well well well… if it isn't Boone… I've been watching you ever since you entered my Tower._ "

Boone was utterly surprised, " _You must be the Homeless Army Leader!_ " he shouted.

The man responded, " _No actually… Boone, I need your help to defeat the homeless people… Boone… there is something you should know… I am rich… also my name is Mr. House…_ "

Boone's eyes were wide and he could feel his chest hair get goosebumps. Mr. House was known around the wasteland for being very old and rich. He knew this man would lead him to victory.

Benny put a hand onto Boone's shoulder… his hand… " _Eh, I'm wokkin heah…_ "

Mr. House interrupted… " _Yes Boone, what do you say? Are you… ready… to bring down the homeless people?_

Boone viciously unloaded and reloaded his Sniper Rifle. His muscles were on fire... " _Basically yeah…_ "

Mr. House spoke again… " _You might need this…_ " A drawer slid out from the computer console, displaying a weapon… " _It's a modified Gun… it has powerful features…_ "

Boone bent over it… he had the smile where only half of his mouth was smiling and the other half was flat.

Later that night, Boone and Benny waited at the entrance of the sewers of Vice City, apparently H.A. HQ.

" _Let's go…_ " said Boone, " _I need to shoot the Homeless Army people and also get my son back…_ "

He held up his Sniper Rifle… he forgot to grab the gun the Mr. House gave him.

" _I'm walkin heeah…_ " Said Benny.

Boone was impatient, " _Who are we waiting for, well?_ " Boone heard a squeaky sound behind them… it was a old man in a wheelchair.

" _I'm coming with you…_ " said the Old Man.

The three men travelled into the sewers… none of them expecting to make it out alive.

The Old Man turned to Boone, " _Boone why did these homeless people kidnap your son?_ "

Boone turned his face to the ground… " _They… knew I would come after him… they might ambush us…_ "

The Old Man thought for a few seconds. " _Hmm, Boone, have you ever thought about selling your son into slavery?_ " Boone hadn't considered this before… he would probably get a lot of money for it.

Ahead of the men was a door. Light was visible through the cracks.

Boone readied his weapon… " _Hmm… looks like we made it to Homeless Army Headquarters. It was a pleasure working with you Benny, since you are rich._ "

Boone used the Old Man's wheelchair to slam open the door, crushing the man's legs.

" _There he is!_ " shouted Boone.

It had to have been the Homeless Army Leader. The H.A. piece of trash looked over at them. He had a can of soup in his hands.

Boone unloaded his Sniper Rifle onto the can… "It's a bomb!"

The can exploded and soup blasted onto the H.A. Leader. He fell backwards.

Benny grabbed Boone's arm… " _Eh I'm walkin heeeeeahh…"_

Boone looked Benny in the eyes, then looked at the H.A. Leader on the ground. The Old Man wheeled around next to Boone, " _He is right Boone… let's interrogate this bad guy and get some answers about your son._ "

All three men (or two men and one H.A. trash man) stared at Boone. " _Naahhh!_ " Boone oneshotted the Homeless Army Leader on the Face.

Boone let out a sigh of relief… the reign of the Homeless Army was finally over. The Old Man said something and interrupting Boone's sighing.

Boone leaped onto the wheelchair man… " _Shut up OLD MAN!_ " He pummeled the Old Man's face. " _Why do you look like a potato?!_ "

Benny put his hand onto Boone's arm… " _Hey… I'm waahlkin heeahh…"_

Boone couldn't believe it!

The Old Man spoke, " _That's right Boone… I am Mr. House… also I have seen what you are capable of… come back to my Tower and we can… get to business._ "

Boone and Benny looked at each other and nodded very violently. They hopped onto Mr. House's Wheelchair and shot through the sewers at a breakneck speed.

Back at the Tower, Mr. House held a ceremony for Boone since he eliminated all the homeless people. Boone drank hardcore "Alcohol" but still looked sad…

Benny put his hand onto Boone's shoulder and made Boone spill some of his beverage. " _Eh I'm walking heeah?_ "

Boone put his finger in his drink and swirled it… " _Hmm, I went on a Big Adventure trying to find my Son Jimmy Broone, but well, I brought down the Homeless Army, but well, I still haven't found my son… Jimmy Broone._ "

Mr. House's face filled the screen, " _Boone… I have good news for you… here is your Child…_ "

The elevator to the penthouse opened. A stream of Robot Guards flowed out, following them was a Girl.

Boone dropped his "Alcoholic" beverage. " _My son, Jimmy Broone, I have finally found you!_ " Benny and Virtual Mr. House looked at them with tears on their Eyes. Boone patted Jimmy Broone on the Head, trying not to touch the explosive collar around her neck.

" _You should have seen what happened at the factory…_ " Boone had a blank stare on his face… He grabbed another drink and dropped it on the floor. " _Hmm I have spent this whole time searching for your kidnappers that I… didn't realize what a great Adventure I had without you…_ "

Boone remembered all the places he had been to and all the people he killed. Tears were on his eyes.

Mr. House asked Boone… " _Boone, basically want to sell your child into slavery?_ "

Boone used the hair on his arm to dry his tears, " _yeah that's fine._ "

Boone told the girl to hold out her hands, "H _ere is something to eat in case you get hungry, Jimmy Broone._ " He dumped a load of rotten, human flesh into the girl's hands. She was escorted back into the elevator by the Robot Guards.

Mr. House spoke again, " _Boone… you are very Resourceful and also you must know a lot about the… Wasteland…_ "

Boone thought about it, " _Hmm yes… actually I do…_ "

" _How would you like to be a Assassin?_ " asked Mr. House.

Boone paused to look at his Sniper Rifle scope. He saw his reflection smiling back at him using the reflection in the scope of the Sniper Rifle. Back on the computer console, another drawer opened… this time it was smaller than the other drawer… but even better, it had something else in it. Boone picked it up.

Mr. House told Boone confidential information… " _It is a Assassin earpiece… I will give you missions… you are a Elite Assassin now…_ "

Boone was happy at the thought of shooting more people. Everybody shook hands except Mr. House because he was a computer and also nobody wanted to touch his old, leathery hands. Boone left the Tower. He intentionally got near people so he could push them with his shoulder… he was very important now.

Once outside of Vice City, Boone held his fingers up to his right ear… " _Testing, testing… 1, 2, …._ " Boone couldn't remember what came after 2… also the earpiece wasn't there. He tried his left ear, then his right ear again. He must have forgotten to pick it up.

" _Ok well it looks like I am a Lone Wanderer again…_ " Boone crafted a little badge out of wood and humans bones. He even wrote tiny words on it. They were incomprehensible. He stuck it to the front of his shirt.


	6. Epilogue

While on… the road… Boone heard about Cottonwood Cove. Nobody would tell him exactly what was happening there, so it was up to him as the Elite Lone Wanderer of the Wasteland to figure it all out and solve the mystery. Some people told stories of the Legion base there… they say the Legion dress up in Roman costumes… Boone couldn't believe it… not in this heat. He travelled a long distance… and sat down on a hill overlooking Cottonwood Cove.

Boone couldn't believe it again… " _Hmm I was right… these aren't people wearing Roman costumes. These are actually Roman soldiers… this must be… Time Machine City_ "

Boone tried to imagine how it must have felt for old Roman people to time travel into this advanced world… the desert. Boone couldn't let them wander around like a fish out of Roman water from the past… he took initiative.

" _Basically I will put you out of your misery…_ " He whispered while aiming his Sniper Rifle. There were hundreds of Roman people. He pulled the trigger on one of them, but actually his bullet hit one of the Slave Ladies they were trading.

" _ok_ " said Boone… He reloaded and then realized… that was his last bullet… " _oh ok…_ "

Their Time Travel technology must have… made his bullets disappear. He was about to go after the Roman People armed only with his beret (1st Recon Beret), but then he decided that he had to go on… vacation. It was hard work being the Sole Defender of the Mojave Desert, a.k.a. Future Rome, but for now he had to rest to regain his bullets. He disappeared into the wasteland… only to be referenced in myths and legends and exercise routines.

 **Then the Credits happen**


End file.
